league_of_reapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Stygg
Short Bio Stygg is one of the Reapers of Mist. At 1300 years of age, they are still living, hailing originally from the glowing halls of Alfheim. They spent the first 500 years of their life on their home world, before choosing to take a generous offer to spend another 300 studying in the libraries of Asgard. However, three hundred years in the same libraries can grow dull, and Stygg craved more. They chose to leave the halls of Asgard for Midgard, to learn more. It was here they found the Reapers of Mist and chose to take up the mantle, enthralled with the people, and the different beings from all over. They do not tend towards male or female, using neutral pronouns, and are not very good with social behavior. Often times, they stutter when speaking, unsure in the spoken word. Stygg tends to always fidget with either their shoulder bag, or a pendant at all time. Appearance Standing at 5'9" tall, Stygg is wiry and lean. They do not seem to appear either male or female, leaning more towards a neutral set apperance. Their expression is often either confused, or calm, depending on whether or not they've been thrust in to a highly social situation or not! Their eyes are a bit more deep-set, and are golden in tone, hidden behind round silver frames that are often pushed high on their broad nose. Thick scarring covers across their right cheek, down to their jaw. Red hair is thick and curling, fluttering around their face in ringlets, and usually tied back in a ponytail by a black tie of some sort. They prefer this, since loose? Their hair is wilder than anything else. They usually tend towards lighter tones, creams, blues, and browns, and wear clothing that tends toward more baggy styles when they wear things that appear more Midgardian. The markings on their left cheek is the word "ljós" spelled in the runic alphabet, an old tattoo from their home world that was given by their elder brother. Their other markings are few and far between, though they have a distinctive burn that spreads across the right hand side of their face. From just by the bridge of their nose, down their right cheek, to just under their jaw is clear scarring that had come from a burn that Stygg is not to enthused to talk to anyone about where it came from. Personality Not usually one for people, Stygg seems to spend most of their time by themselves. They don't understand the attraction to physical or verbal interaction, since it seems to lead to either problems, or some sort of complication. Likely to only have one good friend at a time, the young alf and Reaper is also very quiet. They will, perhaps, speak only a few short sentences to the people around them, if they're lucky. Most of the time, communication takes place in a written format. Due to this specific trait, some have thought Stygg to be mute, when the truth is, they simply see no need to use their voice. Thanks to their lack of social interaction, they finds themselves with the free time to do many other things. Often times, this leads Stygg to the library to study. Even before the Reapers of Mist, Stygg spent so much of their time in the halls of Alfheim and Asgard immersed in the pages of books and the rolls of dusty old scrolls. They also seem to have an uncanny ability to retain knowledge, making them, though quiet, a very formidable conversational partner. This is proven in the fact that once you get past a taciturn exterior, you will find a partner for a lengthy debate partner well at hand! Beliefs, stars, other worlds, souls, anything else. It makes them happy. True, most will know them for their silence, but for the few that manage to get past it, they will begin to see the brains that work behind those golden eyes. For the most part, they will forego any interaction in the favor of watching the skies, and the souls, to keep to their work, and in favor of tactical studies. They would much rather spend their time amongst the mortals, who far sooner ignore them, and the hustle and bustle of Midgard. They're not as likely to butt in on Stygg's reading, after all. One of their biggest issues, they will tell you, is that they may be bright, but one might insinuate that they might be too bright. They are able to take what they know of people and push what they want from them. It is simple....Use a sweet, shy smile and quiet, stuttering words to turn their head, and then perhaps, should simple courtesy fail to work, use what you know of the person to...coerce them to comply to what you desire. It's not often that Stygg uses this, but be aware that the child IS still one of the Alf. They are still capable of manipulation if they must. History TBD